When You Say I Love You?
by Dokimkyungsoojongin
Summary: Ini ff udah lama banget, tentang kaisoo aku pengen post aja semoga suka ya. Kalau ga salah ini ff udah aku buat pas kaistal dating. Jangan lupa rcl :)


TITTLE : When You Say I Love You?

AUTHOR : DOKIMKYUNGSOOJONGIN (Prassetyahendra)

CAST : Do Kyung Soo

Kim Jongin

Oh Se Hun

Jung SooJung (Krystal)

GENRE : Sad, Hurt-Comfort, Angst

PAIRING : Kaisoo – Hunsoo - Kaistal

RATE : T

SUMMARY :

.

..

…

..

.

JUST NOTE :

Halo, apakah kamu yang baca masih jadi kaisoo shipper? Aku harap begitu :" oke sebelumnya aku mau bilangin selamat buat kita yang udah bertahan sama exo sampe 4 tahun lamanya dan selama itu juga masih berharap dengan kaisoo, mulai dengan moment2 kecil dari tatapan mata sampai dengan pelukan mesra, ga kerasa banget 4 tahun lamanya sama sama susah senang nangis jadi exo-l, dan hari terberat itu datang untuk kaisoo shipper disaat seharusnya semua orang boleh berbohong april mop, berharap berita dari SM juga Cuma april mop dan ternyata beneran T_T yang tabah ya kaisoo shipper kalian pasti kuat kok dan inget abi Cuma buat ami pasti doain aja yang terbaik buat kaisoo shipper, kita sebagai fans pastinya ada rasa kecewa but jangan kelebihan banget ya, tetep jadi exo-l dan selalu dukung kaisoo sampe kalian kuat, kalau ga kuat kalian bisa lambaikan tangan ke kamera kok*bercanda. cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Dewi Sandra – Kapan Bilang I Love You, Sam Smith – I'm Not The Only One.

Dan sekarang kita semua ga bisa nyalahin kai atau krystal atau agensi ataupun keadaan(?) tapi tetep aku believe sama kaisoo, ya walaupun sekarang aku lebih ke Hunsoo but aku juga kaisoo shipper kok, aku inget banget Ami Abi Taeoh. Keluarga kaisoo yang selalu di nistain, aku selalu inget. Aku sedih, sedih banget malahan ya tapi mau gimana lagi.

Aku nulis ini ff buat keluarin semua ide yang ada di pikiran aku, dan ini ff sebenarnya udah lama aku tulis Cuma belum sempet aku edit sama malas ngepostnya juga :D

. okey silahkan baca ya, jangan jadi silent readers..

.

..

…

..

.

\- When You Say I Love You? -

{ I'm Not The Only One }

Prassetyahendra Present

 _ **Kau Pernah Bilang Aku, Setengah Matimu Mengejar Cintaku..**_

 _ **Tapi Sekarang Kamu, Bukanlah Kekasih Yang Ku Kenal Dulu..**_

" _kau sibuk lagi?"_ kyungsoo bertanya tanpa memandang wajah jongin, ia tau bahwa suami-nya akan pergi meninggalkannya padahal baru saja tiba sejam yang lalu.

" _Mian..ada yang harus aku urus dan kau tau"_ sahutan jongin diputus oleh kalimat yang tidak enak sama sekali di dengar oleh telinga.

" _ya.. aku mengerti.."_ jongin hanya membiarkan nya lalu mendekati kyungsoo.

" _aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu baik baik.._ _dan juga taeoh_ _"_ kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan jongin sedikit member belaian pada surai hitam milik kyungsoo.

Kini jongin telah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri lagi, tubuh itu meringkuk didepan televisi. Membiarkan tv itu berbicara sendiri, kyungsoo menangis dalam diam.

Jika tipe yang pertama adalah memberontak maka kyungsoo kecil lebih memilih untuk menjadi tipe yang kedua. Ia tak ingin menjadi lebih, ia lebih ingin menjadi tipe yang mudah menangis dan sabar. Menekuk dagu, menangis sepanjang hari lalu tertidur. Hari-hari yang biasanya dilalui dengan kecerian kini tinggal senyuman palsu yang tertera pada wajah itu.

" _Aku tau kalau aku bukan lagi satu satunya orang yang ada di hatimu.."_ kyungsoo memandang ponsel kecilnya berharap sebuah panggilan dari seseorang yang ia tunggu akan muncul di layar hapenya.

 _ **Kau Berubah Semakin Jauh..**_

 _ **Sudah Tak Mencintaiku Lagi..**_

Yang kyungsoo tak bisa percaya adalah pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh orang yang sangat ia cintai, bukankah Dua insane yang telah mengikat janji untuk setia dalam suka maupun duka sudah tidak dapat membagi cintanya lagi kepada orang lain? Kyungsoo bukanlah seorang yang bodoh, bukti di depan mata lebih menyakitkan daripada penyangkalan jongin. Detik ke menit, menit ke jam dan jam ke hari lalu berbulan bulan kyungsoo menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, perselingkuhan jongin.. apakah itu salahnya?

" _Apakah aku pernah berbuat salah? Mengeluh? Aku kurang apa? Apa yang salah dariku?.."_

Rasa ini tetap sama, kyungsoo tetap mencintai jongin yang menyakitinya. Telah lama kyungsoo menyadari bahwa yang ia lakukan adalah salah namun.. cinta membutakannya. Ia meragukan dirinya memang benar kyungsoo belum bisa hidup tanpa jongin. Berpura pura tegar didepan orang lain dan menangis dalam kesendirian karna kyungsoo tau, ia masih membutuhkan jongin.

" _aku mencintaimu jongin.."_

Jongin selalu menyangkal, dan mengatakan bahwa itu tidak benar. Jongin mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai kyungsoo dan tak akan mengkhianatinya, jika kyungsoo menangis lalu jonginlah yang akan menghentikan tangisan itu dengan caranya. Jongin selalu mengatakan jangan dengarkan orang lain dan percayalah hanya pada jongin seorang.

Menangisi hal kecil yang mungkin terkesan sepele mungkin tidak ada gunanya namun bagi kyungsoo tangisan dapat melegakan hatinya. Dan perkelahian itu tak bisa di hindari lagi, jongin mulai menyalahkan kyungsoo dengan anggapan bahwa kyungsoo tak tau sebenarnya yang terjadi. Kyungsoo hanya menangis karna ia tak bisa menyangkalnya, ia terlalu mencintai jongin. Walaupun kyungsoo tau yang sebenarnya terjadi, kyungsoo lebih percaya dengan kata kata jongin walaupun ia telah menyaksikannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Bahkan saat jongin jauh dari kyungsoo, kyungsoo tau saat jongin menelepon.. kyungsoo kini bukanlah satu satunya bagi jongin, ada yang lain dihatinya.

Kyungsoo tak mengerti dengan hatinya yang selalu luluh dengan sikap jongin, kyungsoo tak bisa melupakan bagaimana kenangan manis yang selama ini mereka lalui akan menjadi sia sia nantinya. Kyungsoo tau jongin bahkan jarang ada untuknya. Sekarang dengan sedih hati, kyungsoo perlahan sadar bahwa semua ini terjadi karena bukan kyungsoo lagi yang teristimewa di hati jongin.

Padahal kyungsoo selalu mencintai jongin apa adanya, sepanjang waktu hatinya hanya untuk jongin dan tak ada yang lain tapi mungkin bagi jongin apa yang kyungsoo lakukan sekarang adalah hal yang biasa, selalu ada yang lebih menarik di luar sana dan kyungsoo menyadarinya.

Biarlah ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah jongin dan kyungsoo hanya menjadi pelengkap dan isinya hanya menjadi pajangan saja, pada akhirnya perlahan lahan kyungsoo akan tau apa yang terjadi, jongin yang selalu berbohong dan meninggalkannya.

 _ **Ka**_ _ **pan Lagi Kau Puji Diriku**_ _ **..**_

 _ **S**_ _ **eperti Saat Engkau Mengejarku**_ _ **..**_

" _jongin aku mohon, sesibuk sibuknya kau jangan pernah lupa bahwa taeoh merindukanmu- Anak kita, bersama.."_ ujar kyungsoo lemah di hadapan suaminya itu, dasi yang setiap pagi ia pasangkan untuk suaminya itu beraroma lain. Parfum ini, kyungsoo tau ini bukan parfum yang biasa di gunakan oleh jongin, karna tidak mungkin parfum ini masih bertahan jika di cuci oleh kyungsoo sendiri.

" _dimana taeoh? Aku ingin menemuinya.."_ jongin seakan lupa dengan anak nya yang sudah mulai masuk sekolah, dan ia menepuk jidatnya pertanda bahwa pukul 9 pagi taeoh sudah tidak ada lagi dirumah

" _jika tidak keberatan apakah kau bisa menjemputnya sepulang sekolah nanti?"_ kyungsoo merapikan kemeja lalu memasangkan jas pada jongin, ia berharap suaminya akan mengatakan _"Baiklah nanti aku akan menjemputnya"_ namun sepertinya kyungsoo sudah bisa menebak bagaimana jawaban dari jongin.

" _aku tidak janji.. aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu baik baik.."_ jongin mengelus surai hitam milik istrinya yang ia nikahi secara diam diam karna tidak mungkin pernikahan mereka diadakan di tempat umum, itu masih tabu bagi warga korea.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada jongin, setetes air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. _"Jongin sudah tidak mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku.."_ kyungsoo menutup pintu rumahnya.

Ia menatap sebuah foto keluarga yang besar, hanya ada kyungsoo dan Jongin terlintas kenangan lalu mulai teringat di ingatan kyungsoo.

Flashback on.

Jongin dan kyungsoo duduk di ruang tamu rumah kyungsoo yang di hadapkan oleh Tuan Do dan Nyonya Do dan juga Junmyeon hyung, kakak laki laki satu satunya yang kyungsoo miliki. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya jongin mengungkapkan keberanian bahwa ia akan mempersunting kyungsoo.

Sempat tak percaya akhirnya wajah keluarga itu menjadi sangat tegang saat mereka berdua berpegangan tangan. Mengisyaratkan bahwa hubungan mereka bukan main main.

" _kau akan menikahi anakku?"_ ujar tuan Do dengan serius, menatap kedua bola mata jongin yang masih takut takut untuk melihat keluarga itu. Tentu saja junmyeon selaku kakak kyungsoo yang paling tua marah dan ingin menghajar jongin namun tentu saja di larang oleh keluarga kyungsoo yang sangat menjaga tata krama.

" _nde tuan do, saya berjanji akan memba-"_ ucapan jongin lantas dipotong begitu saja dengan tuan Do. _"dengan apa kau akan membahagiakannya? Kau tau bukan hubungan kalian ini-"_ tuan Do terlihat sangat frustasi, ia merasa bersalah karena salah mendidik anak bungsunya itu. Raut wajah frustasi itu sangat terlihat _."nde, aku mengerti tuan.. keundae aku dan kyungsoo saling mencintai dan.."_ mohon jongin sambil berlutut dihadapan tuan Do di ikuti oleh kyungsoo di samping jongin.

" _tau apa kau tentang cinta? Cinta sesama jenis? Apakah itu wajar? Apa kau tak takut dosa? Tuhan akan melaknat kalian, bertobatlah sebelum terlambat.."_ kini suara tuan Do makin membesar emosinya tersulut melihat kyungsoo yang sangat ingin hidup bersama dengan pria aneh itu.

" _appa.."_ kyungsoo mencoba meyakinkan appanya dengan merangkul salah satu kaki appanya, sungguh junmyeon ingin menendang wajah jongin. Namun ia tetap menahan emosinya yang makin tersulut itu dan lebih memenangkan eommanya yang masih duduk di sofa melihat miris anaknya yang menempuh hidup yang salah.

" _kyungsoo! Sadarlah nak, apa yang meracunimu? Pria ini bahkan tak bisa membahagiakan mu, bukankah kau akan menjadi pendeta seperti appa.. Kyungsoo-ya kau takut pada dosa bukan?"_ tuan Do kini meyakinkan kyungsoo dengan sedikit memberikan kyungsoo ceramah karena profesi ayah kyungsoo adalah seorang pendeta. _"aku akan tetap pergi bersama jongin appa, eomma..mianhae"_ ia berdiri dan menggenggam tangan jongin, eomma kyungsoo yang tak tahan dengan situasi ini menghampiri kyungsoo dan..

 _Plak.._

Tamparan keras mengenai wajah mulus kyungsoo, kesabaran eommanya akhirnya runtuh. Ia menampar anak yang sangat ia sayangi.

" _Soo-ie! Dasar gila, apa kau tidak waras hah- kau itu anak dari keluarga Do terpandang, Ah Ottokae?.. ottokae hiks"_ eomma kyungsoo akhirnya tak sanggup menahan amarahnya hampir pingsan jika saja junmyeon tak berada disamping eommanya untuk menenangkan nyonya Do. _"mianhae eomma hiks.."_ kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis dan jongin yang merangkulnya memberikan ketenangan kepada kyungsoo.

" _soo-ya kau tak akan bahagia bersama bajingan ini, ia bahkan sudah diusir dari keluarga nya sendiri.. kau akan hidup dijalanan nantinya.. hey kau? Bagaimana kau bisa memberikan kehidupan yang layak pada kyungsoo nantinya hah? Dasar namja sialan kau bedebah.. kau mengubah kyungsoo kami menjadi menyimpang"_ ujar junmyeon yang tak tahan lagi mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya pada jongin, jongin hanya bisa diam dan mengepalkan salah satu tangannya, sudut matanya mengatakan bahwa ia sangat marah saat itu.

" _hyung, geuman.. ini bukan salah jongin. hiks."_

" _Dasar anak tidak waras! Pergi kalian, Do Kyungsoo.. mulai sekarang jangan pernah injakan kakimu kerumah ini lagi.. sampai kapan pun aku tak akan merestui hubungan gila kalian! Semoga tuhan tidak memberikan dosa yang besar pada kalian.."_

Flash back off.

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang kyungsoo dengar dari Appanya yang sangat ia sayangi, dan hingga saat ini ayahnya tidak pernah menemuinya lagi. Berbeda dengan junmyeon dan eommanya yang terkadang mengunjunginya.

Eommanya juga sangat sayang kepada taeoh, walaupun taeoh bukanlah anak kyungsoo. Taeoh adalah anak adopsi yang ia ambil dari panti asuhan, karna pada dasarnya pria tidak akan hamil dan itu sangat mustahil namun kyungsoo mengambil taeoh setelah 3 bulan pernikahannya dengan jongin. Dan jongin juga sangat menyayangi taeoh.

Kyungsoo melihat kearah dinding ruang tamunya dan pukul menunjukkan pukul 11 pagi. "ah kenapa aku sampai lupa, aku harus menjemput taeoh.." tak lama berbenah namun kyungsoo ingat bahwa jongin akan menjemput taeoh.

Jadi ia sengaja untuk mengulur waktu 10 menit, berharap bahwa jongin pulang bersama taeoh nantinya. Dan benar saja.. bel berbunyi dan suara taeoh yang memanggilnya membuat kyungsoo sumringah lalu sedikit berlalu menuju pintu dan membukanya.

" _eomma.."_ kyungsoo terdiam, yang membawa taeoh bukanlah suaminya melainkan Junmyeon, hyungnya sendiri. Sedikit kecewa dan kyungsoo hanya mematung terdiam. Jongin benar benar tidak menjemput taeoh. melihat kyungsoo yang tak bergeming dan hanya diam akhirnya junmyeon menyindir kyungsoo _"kau akan membiarkan aku dan taeoh diluar? Apa kau masih membenciku soo-ya?.."_

" _ah hyung, masuklah.. mian aku hanya sedang tidak fokus hari ini.."_ ujar kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum karna merasa tidak enak pada hyungnya. _"eomma? Wae? Eomma Appo?.."_ taeoh menempelkan tangan mungilnya ke kening kyungsoo, dan itu terlihat sangat imut.

" _ani taeoh-ya, gwenchana.."_ kyungsoo tersenyum, begitu juga junmyeon.

Kyungsoo menyuruh taeoh berganti pakaian dan tak lupa untuk menyuruh taeoh agar memberikan ucapan terimakasih kepada samchunya itu. Kyungsoo juga membuatkan secangkir coffee kesukaan hyungnya.

" _apa kau akan terus menerus menelantarkan anakmu itu.."_

" _maksud hyung?"_

" _ia sudah pulang dari jam setengah 11, dan ia menunggu seperti orang bodoh di sekolahnya.."_

" _benarkah? Ah aku tidak tau kalau taeoh pulang cepat.."_

" _Kyungsoo ya, jika ada apa apa kau bisa memberitahukan sesuatu pada hyung.."_

" _aniya.. tidak ada masalah hyung, semua baik baik saja.. bagaimana keadaan appa?.."_

" _kau selalu saja mengganti topik ah.. appa baik baik saja.. soo-ya?.."_

" _nde.."_

" _kau melamun lagi?.."_

" _sepertinya aku tidak enak badan hyung, ah bukankah kau harus mengurus pekerjaan mu di kantor.. sebaiknya kau cepat kembali.."_

" _kau mengusirku?..wah daebbak.."_

" _nde.. kajja biar aku temanin sampai depan rumah.."_

" _aishh kau benar benar dongsaeng yang kurang ajar.."_

" _haha aku menyayangimu hyung.. daahh.."_

" _wah daebbak sifat imutnya membuatku tak bisa membencinya.. soo-ya seharusnya kau tak memilih lelaki seperti jongin yang brengsek itu._

 _ **Ka**_ _ **pan Lagi Kau Bilang I Love You**_ _ **..**_

 _ **I Love You**_ _ **..**_

 _ **Yang Seperti Dulu..**_

 _ **Yang Dari Hatimu..**_

" _jongin kenapa kau lupa menjemput taeoh?.."_ jongin yang baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya langsung mendapat pertanyaan dari kyungsoo. Dengan wajah tersenyum dia mengelus surai hitam milik kyungsoo. _"maaf, tadi terlalu banyak perkerjaan yang harus aku kerjaankan sehingga.."_

" _jongin, taeoh anakmu.."_ kalimat jongin tersanggah oleh kyungsoo. Akhirnya terjadi perkelahian kecil dan akhirnya jongin membentak kyungsoo.

" _aku tau. Aku lelah tolong biarkan aku istirahat.."_

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri, dan menghadangi jongin yang ingin masuk kedalam kamar. _"apakah aku dan taeoh tidak penting lagi?"_

" _kyungsoo aku tidak ingin berdebat aku.. aku lelah.."_

" _jongin?.. apakah kau masih mencintaiku?..."_

 _TBC_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa besok

Aku back nih dengan ff baru wkwkw ff lama aja belum kelar yg mau ff lama atau ff ini lanjut comment ya thankyouu )


End file.
